miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
Killshot
"Killshot" is the third episode of Miami Vice's third season. The episode premiered on October 10, 1986 and repeated on April 10, 1987. Summary A Customs agent is blackmailed for important codes by a drug dealer that the Vice squad are after. Plot Crockett (as Burnett) is on his cigarette boat with a dealer named Silvio, while the Vice squad and Customs agent Frank Arriola (Carlos Cestero) wait for the signal to move in. Crockett is happy with the cocaine and wants to meet with Morales, the main man. Silvio only wants Crockett to deal with him, not ''Morales. The police move in and a brief shootout entails; Crockett and Silvio take off and elude the police, taking the drugs and the money with him. Crockett tells Silvio that Morales will get his money when Silvio sets up a meet with him, then throws Silvio in the water and leaves, despite Silvio vowing to kill Crockett. At OCB, Castillo wants Switek to camp out near Crockett's boat because of Silvio's death threats; Crockett will stay at Tubbs' place for the night. Castillo thanks Arriola for his assistance and Arriola asks to be in on Morales' bust, because Morales walked on a technicality three years ago. Arriola then invites Crockett and Tubbs to see his little brother Tico (Fernando Allende) play ''Jai-Alai. After Tico wins his match, they go back to the locker room to congratulate him, but Tico leaves for a date, surprising Arriola. Tico and his date, Jan Larken (Angela Alvarado) are at a hotel owned by Isabel Batista (Maria Duval), when Jan begins insulting him, calling him "Mrs.'' Jai-Alai''" and asking if he likes little boys. Tico snaps and gets his hands around Jan's throat, choking her to death. Batista tells Tico to say nothing, and she will take care of everything. In actuality, Jan is not dead; she and Batista have a plan to set Tico up. Tico goes home, where he blows Arriola off and drowns his sorrows in pills and alcohol. Later the Vice squad does find Jan dead, beaten to death and dumped in a river. Crockett and Tubbs have a meet with Morales, who arranges a deal for 300 keys a month. When Tubbs mentions that Morales has had a problem with Customs, Morales says that problem is about to be rectified, and he will contact them when he is ready to deal. Crockett stops at a food stand and gets a drink when Silvio shows up, saying that he will deal with them; Crockett says Morales will deal with them, and leaves. Arriola gets a call from Batista to meet her; when he arrives Morales is there, and Arriola is shown a videotape of Tico choking Jan. The only way the police won't see the tape is if Arriola gives up the Customs' security codes. Batista stops by OCB to let Castillo know the dead hooker was one of her stable, and asks the police to investigate. Tico and Arriola talk about what happened, and Arriola decides not to let Tico go to the police. Back at OCB, Crockett, Tubbs and Castillo pour over the DEA files on Morales. Arriola stops by and is told about the upcoming Morales meet; he is upset he wasn't told that Crockett and Tubbs made contact. Castillo will inform Arriola when the meet is set. Arriola goes to a payphone, calls Morales, and blows Crockett and Tubbs' cover. Arriola is at the Jai-alai cancha to watch Tico practice when Crockett stops by. Arriola apologizes for his blow up the previous night. Gina and Trudy can't find anyone willing to talk about Jan. Tubbs is reviewing the file on Morales; they find Morales' supplier is Heriberto Merida, and that Isabel Batista -- the same woman whose girl Jan was found dead -- is Merida's niece. Morales calls Crockett at a food stand and sets the deal at 5:00. It's also obvious that Batista is calling the shots -- she wants the Vice cops killed, regardless of any heat it generates. Crockett calls Arriola and tells him about the meet and OCB briefing, but hangs up without waiting for an answer. Arriola goes to Batista, who has already ordered their deaths, and if he doesn't have the codes for her that afternoon the police get the video of Tico "killing" Jan. Arriola's absence and inability to be reached concerns all. Gina talks with a hooker who knows something about the killing. Crockett and Tubbs go to the deal at the top of a parking garage. Castillo gets a call from Arriola warning of a setup, and he calls for Crockett and Tubbs to get back, just as the limo they are approaching explodes. Silvio and Morales' remains are found in the limo. The Vice cops are not sure what's going on, but feel Arriola knows more than he's saying. Arriola goes to see Tico at the Jai-alai cancha, to let him know he is going to get the damning tape back and for him say nothing about it. Gina goes to a club to find Louise Carlson, who reveals that Tico was with Jan, and Castillo orders Crockett to bring him in. At the cancha Tico, distracted by the presence of the police, takes his eyes off the pelota and it hits him in the head at full speed, fatally injuring him. Before he dies, he tells Crockett about Frank, the tape and about Isabel Batista. Crockett and Tubbs conclude that Batista killed Morales, and Arriola is on his way to get revenge. Batista hears on the news about Tico's death as Arriola arrives with the codes. Batista suddenly orders him killed. Arriola pulls a gun and shoots two bodyguards, just as Crockett and Tubbs burst in and shoot a third, and Arriola gets Batista at gunpoint. Frantic, Batista admits Tico did not kill Jan and the tape is a fake. Arriola is distracted by the news broadcast of his brother's death, allowing Batista to break away. In fury, Arriola shoots Batista in the back, while the camera focuses on the TV, which is playing back Tico's final moments. Cast *Don Johnson as Metro-Dade Detective James "Sonny" Crockett *Philip Michael Thomas as Metro-Dade Detective Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs *Saundra Santiago as Metro-Dade Detective Gina Calabrese *Michael Talbott as Metro-Dade Detective Stan Switek *John Diehl as Metro-Dade Detective Larry Zito *Olivia Brown as Metro-Dade Detective Trudy Joplin *Edward James Olmos as Metro-Dade Lieutenant Martin "Marty" Castillo Guest Stars *Carlos Cesteros as Customs Agent Frank Arriola *Maria Duval as Isabel Batista *Angela Alvarado as Jan Larken *Fernando Allende as Tico Arriola Co-Starring *Roger Pretto as Morales *Xavier Barquet as Silvio *Bobby Rodriguez and Rhonda Lundstedt as Batista's heavies Notes * Jai-Alai is still played at the same venue where the scenes for this episode were filmed. The term "Killshot" refers to a hard or well-placed shot designed to make the opponent miss. * The pelota or ball used in jai-alai can be thrown at speeds in excess of 150 miles per hour. The ball that kills Tico is reported on the news broadcast to have been travelling at a speed close to this. * This episode was characteristic of the later seasons, as it ends in a very nihlistic way. * The title for this episode appears in the middle of the screen, as it did for the start of Season 1 and would do permanently from "Forgive Us Our Debts" onwards. * As seen five previous times in the series, a "good" character, Arriola, committs murder out of revenge or fear right in front of Crockett, thus throwing away their own life. Production Notes *Filmed: August 25, 1986 - September 4, 1986 *Production Code: 62018 *Production Order: 49 Filming Locations *Miami River near railroad bridge (Opening drug deal with Crockett/Silvio/Arriola) *Jai-Alai Fronton, 3500 NW 37th Avenue (Jai-Alai scenes) *701 West Flagler Street (Cuban coffee shop where Crockett meets Silvio and gets a call from Morales) *Biscayne Bar and Grill, 12210 NE 16th Avenue, Miami (Frank calls Morales and blows Crockett/Tubbs cover) *South Hibiscus Drive near East 4th Court (Morales' house) *Omni Parking Deck, North Bayshore Drive & NE 15th Street, Miami (Roof of parking garage where car explodes) Music *"Eminence Front" by The Who (Opening sequence during drug deal) *"Real Wild Child" by Iggy Pop (at Jai-Alai cancha) *"Respelata" and "Falsa" by Billie, Willie & Bachiche (Crockett and Tubbs at food stand) *"You're Gonna Change" by Screaming Blue Messiahs (Gina and Trudy on the streets) *"Desire" by Yello (Crockett and Tubbs go to Morales drug deal) *"Do You Wanna Get Away?" by Shannon (Gina at club) *"Mercy Street" by Peter Gabriel (Crockett and Tubbs rush to stop Arriola) Quotes *"Take a taxi!" -- Crockett to Silvio before he's thrown in the water *"What's Elvis been eating lately?" "Detectives!" -- Switek and Crockett after Castillo assigns Switek to be near Crockett's boat *"I never bet on anything that can talk!" -- Tubbs watching jai-alai *"Your little brother is muy macho on the cancha, but leaves a lot to be desired between the sheets!" -- Morales to Arriola Category:Miami Vice Season 3 Episodes